Across Worlds: Chapter One
by Lunar-Space
Summary: A cross over between dragonball Z and a saga I have previously done as a cross over and Zelda, Legend of the Ocarina of time. Chakira somehow finds herself in Hyrule and it's dangerous for her to be away.


1 Across Worlds  
  
Authors note: This is carried on from another saga I've done before hand, which is currently in on the TMFFA. There's nothing serious related to the previous so you should be able to understand without having to read the previous saga. I myself am I great fan of Zelda, and of Dragonball Z…and since Chakira had nobody last time…I figured she should find her love…somewhere. There is just a little bit before, in the last one, Ramiro, the brother of the main character, married Ryoko, and Tenchi Married Ayeka…got it?  
  
  
  
Chakira handed Ramiro back his son, Gosahn.  
  
"You must be very proud." Chakira said.  
  
Gosahn had the silver-blue hair of Ryoko, but the dark eyes of Ramiro. His daughter was practically a replica of Ryoko. The daughter, Kell, was the eldest of the two. Ryoko was feeding her in the kitchen and flying her around the room.  
  
"Weren't we supposed to meet the others today? It's three years since we defeated Hunter." Ramiro said. "Or at least since you did, anyway."  
  
"We all helped, bro. That's what we were there for. I'm just glad that we don't have to fight…and we've got time to relax and do what we want." Chakira said.  
  
"Hey!" Ryoko said, dropping in from the ceiling. "I've got Kell ready. Are we going? They're expecting us."  
  
"Well, Gosahn is ready." Ramiro said.  
  
"Are we going, where's Chellena?" Chakira asked.  
  
"I'm right here Chakira." Chellena cried, sliding down from the banister, launching herself into Chakira's arms.  
  
"Then shall we go?" Ramiro said, and they flew over to meet the Z fighters at the Kame house.  
  
Ryoko had Kell on her back and Gosahn was on Ramiro's shoulders.  
  
"I'm getting kind of bored with Nobayama gone. You think that guy's ever coming back?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Maybe. Until then…we'll have to wait and see." Chakira said.  
  
"It's not much further to the Kame house, guys." Ramiro said, and then, in the distance, they saw it, and everybody was gathered outside. They landed and everyone greeted them.  
  
"Hey everyone." Chakira greeted.  
  
Kell and Gosahn were set down and they ran to play with the other children.  
  
"Nice of you to join us, guys!" Gohan said, running in from the house.  
  
"Glad to make it, we've got everything to celebrate." Chakira returned.  
  
"Hey, have you been working out?" Goku asked.  
  
"A little, I've been training Chellena a little." Chakira answered.  
  
"I thought there was a little improvement since I last saw you." Goku said.  
  
"I see you guys are better too." Ramiro said.  
  
Chi Chi walked over.  
  
"How is it going with the kids, Ryoko?" She asked.  
  
"Not too bad." Ryoko replied.  
  
"Kell is almost a double, just like my Goten with Goku."  
  
"Thanks, I guess."  
  
Chakira chuckled.  
  
"You know, on such a hot day, I think we should all go for a swim, don't you?" Chakira asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Goku said, now sounding like a little kid.  
  
"Oh, Goku!" Bulma said. "You haven't changed at all."  
  
Within fifteen minutes everyone was swimming in the sea, and playing games. Chellena was playing with a beach ball with the other kids.  
  
Chakira stopped from where she was; she had just swum a little further from the others to catch the ball that had gone astray. She threw it back, and was aware of some strange energy wave. It almost made her feel sick, having nauseating effects. She looked around her, hoping maybe it was a portal. If it was then Nobayama may have been coming back.  
  
The only trouble was that after a few seconds of her sensing it, the energy began to go negative, which meant that if it was a portal something was going wrong and the person making it was finding resistance. She looked up, and the moment she did look up, the energy seemed to keep changing direction. The next thing she knew was the others were calling her, warning her of danger, but by then it was too late, Ramiro had charged in to push her out of the way, but when he got there, and went to grab Chakira, his hands went right through her like she were a detailed hologram or ghost. Chakira watched his hands go straight through, and then, she materialised away. The bema that had been charging at her exploded into dust and sprayed over the others, leaving them covered in some sort of gold dust.  
  
"Where did she go?" Gohan said.  
  
"And what is this stuff?" Krillin asked.  
  
Bulma sneezed. "It's giving me hay fever!"  
  
"Everybody split up and look for Chakira. She can't have completely vanished." Goku called, and everybody split up to look for her.  
  
  
  
The only thing Chakira felt next was being thrown at explosive speed to the sand, and then she heard the bang as she made impact. When all the dust cleared she looked around, it was dark, she was in the middle of some desert with some building in the distance and there were red flags leading off into the distance. She shook the sand off her, trying to get it out of her hair. She stood up, and at first her legs shook, and then, they gained control.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" Chakira said, half yelling with exasperation.  
  
She flew up into the air, and saw that into the distance was some kind of town, or village. It looked a little like a fortress, so she headed that way, and dropped to the floor to the shadows. The whole place was populated with women, each with orange hair in ponytails high on their heads, their skin tanned and they all wore desert clothing and a sword. By their expressions and the amount of them patrolling, she didn't think they were going to take very well to a stranger like her.  
  
"Hey!" She called, and every one of the women stopped and turned to find her. "Would any of you guys mind telling me a way out of here?" They each drew their swords and advanced towards her. "I guess not."  
  
Chakira drew her own sword. Even thought she'd been swimming, the minute she got here she had been in her clothes, with her sword at her side. She decided to worry about that later.  
  
"How did you get in past us?" One asked.  
  
"I came from the desert, but how I got there I really don't know." Chakira replied. "If the way out is to go straight through there I'll be going." One stood in her way. "Is there some kind of problem, because right now I am not in the mood for this. Move."  
  
"Make me." The woman said, holding her sword ready.  
  
"Just you or everybody at the same time?" Chakira asked, readying her sword.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not fussy, although more would propose a better challenge."  
  
All of them encircled her. Chakira fought them off with her sword, and managed to get out of the weird place, and out onto an expanse of field. They didn't follow her. She looked around her and walked forwards. Where was she anyway? Who were those orange haired look a likes?  
  
Then she heard a sound, and then, two skeleton like creatures rose up behind her and advanced towards her. As she punched them the disintegrated in blue smoke. She blinked and carried on walking.  
  
  
  
Link was in the castle, talking with Princess Zelda when the messenger burst in that morning.  
  
"Majesty, hero of Time, news is coming in that some woman single handedly beat an entire group of Gerudo's! He said out of breath.  
  
"What?" Link gasped.  
  
"Are you sure? You're absolutely sure it's not some Chinese whisper rumour?" Zelda asked.  
  
"I'm certain. I was the first to hear it, so it couldn't have been. I sent a message over there, from you, you know, those new laws and their new rights and so on…and they asked me about some new soldier. Eventually I managed to find out why they asked, which is why I'm late back, which I apologize for, majesty, but they were very confused as to where to woman came from." The messenger said.  
  
"Did they say what she looked like?" Link asked.  
  
"It was at night, but they said she had black hair, dark eyes and she was wearing odd clothes. One also said she saw what seemed to be some kind of belt, but that was all I got from them." The messenger replied.  
  
"Long or short hair, are they sure it was a woman, it could have been a skinny man." Zelda said.  
  
"No…they assured me she had the features of a woman on her." The messenger said, almost blushing.  
  
"Zelda, I'm going to find this person." Link said, and then he bowed.  
  
"Alright…be careful." Zelda said.  
  
"Navi!" Link called, and the little fairy came out and flew over his shoulder. "Did you hear what had happened?"  
  
"Yes, a woman beat a gang of Gerudo's." Navi answered.  
  
"Well, we're going to look for her."  
  
Chakira walked into the market place just outside the castle and walked around, after finding nothing familiar she walked into the back alley. There she was met by three huge men. They blocked her way, and she shook her head.  
  
"Get the hell out of my way." She said.  
  
"The pretty girl wants us to move boys, shall we?" The leader asked, and his two followers grinned, looking Chakira up and down and then shaking their heads. "Well, I guess you have to pay toll. Normally it would be money…but for you we might ask for something else…."  
  
"Get a life. If you don't move I'll beat the hell out of you and throw you into the street." Chakira said, and as they advanced she did just as she promised. People moved out of the way as the leader was thrown in, and the guards ran to calm things down, but by the time they got into the alley way, Chakira was walking away and out of the castle, and up to Kakariko village. Cucco's were running about, and the windmill was turning. Around her, some people were lazing around, or standing and talking. As she walked up the steps right in front of her, she turned the corner and saw a woman with little versions of the chicken creatures (cucco's). She would have stopped to talk to her only the woman was called away, so Chakira went through the little tunnel thing and found herself in a grave yard. Chakira sighed and slumped onto the floor.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked herself.  
  
************************************  
  
Link was in the market place and asked people if they'd seen the woman who had beat the women of the desert, giving them a description, and some even said, yes, and that they'd seen her walk out. They couldn't guarantee where she had gone, but they were sure that the one who Link explained was the woman they had seen. Link and Navi knew they were telling the truth because the details all matched up, with times and the direction she went in.  
  
"C'mon." Link said. "At least we know where she ahs been."  
  
"I think we should stop at the lake. Maybe we should ask any Zora's around there if they've seen her." Navi suggested.  
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
Chakira had given in sitting in the miserable grave yard, it made her feel uncomfortable, like she was being watched. She moved on, and right down the bottom of the field, after jumping the huge fence, she'd found a large lake. She stood at the edge and watched as a bizarre fish-man popped up.  
  
"Good day." The fish-man (Zora) greeted.  
  
"Errr…hi." Chakira returned, and he ducked back under the water. Chakira looked over at the bridge that led to a secluded place she could sit and, and she ran over to the spot, and rested against the single tree that grew on the tiny island that the bridge connected to.  
  
***************************************  
  
Link got to the lake and the Zora popped up.  
  
"Excuse me, have you seen a woman, dark hair, dark eyes and strange clothes around here?" Link asked.  
  
"Yes." The Zora replied. "I saw her go over there." The Zora pointed to the island and Link and Navi saw the shape of somebody sitting down.  
  
"Thanks a lot." Link said, and then he ran across the bridge to meet the person.  
  
***************************************  
  
Chakira watched the man run over to her. He had some kind of fairy following him. He had blonde hair, which fell over both eyes in curtains and sapphire blue eyes. The fairy over his shoulder was pink.  
  
Link saw for himself and the woman matched the exact description.  
  
"Hey! You!" He said.  
  
"I don't see anybody else here, why don't you just ask what you were going to ask." Chakira said.  
  
"I don't suppose you were the one who beat an entire army of Gerudo's did you?" Link asked.  
  
"A what? What the hell is a Gerudo?" Chakira asked.  
  
"Well…they live by the desert, all look alike, they have orange hair, all in pony-tails…ring any bells?" Link explained.  
  
"Sure. They wouldn't let me leave. But…before we go anywhere with this conversation…could you just tell me where I am?" Chakira said, standing.  
  
"Lake Hylia." Navi said, in the place of Link.  
  
"I mean as a whole, what is this land called, this whole Kingdom." Chakira said.  
  
"Hyrule." Link replied.  
  
"Hyrule? Oh great! I wonder if that's far from home…how in the hell did I come onto another planet?"  
  
"Another planet? I think you are mistaken. There are no other planets in this place, we're a loner planet." Navi said.  
  
Chakira sighed with frustration. She wasn't getting anywhere.  
  
"Where are you from?" Link asked her.  
  
"A place near Tokyo." Chakira replied off handedly as she looked around her.  
  
"Excuse me…but…Tokyo? There's no such place." Navi said.  
  
"No such place? Then….." Chakira clenched her fists.  
  
None of them said anything. Chakira was having a very bad day.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…………  
  
WHY IS CHAKIRA IN HYRULE, HOW DID SHE GET THERE AND WHO SENT HER? WILL SHE EVEN GET HOME? 


End file.
